


Black Tie Affair

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Rubbing at his hair to dry it, James looked up from beneath his fringe when he heard the bathroom door open. 

James bit his lip when he saw that Draco was wearing the fitted black trousers and crisp white shirt they'd just picked up in Muggle London yesterday. It was clean, classic, straight out of a Muggle movie and right to James's cock. 

"I'll just be a moment." Draco held up a narrow, black tie and looped it around his neck. 

Dropping his towel, James walked between Draco and the mirror and slid the tie back off again.

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes," Draco said, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Plenty of time." James wrapped the tie around his own neck and tied it sloppily.

Draco pressed against him, pushing him against the sink, and brushed his thumb over one of James's nipples before tugging the tie free. "I've a better idea for that. Turn around."

James turned and watched Draco in the mirror as he tied James's wrists behind his back. His cock was fully hard in spite of their ritual morning suck off, as James called it. 

Draco disappeared from view and James groaned as he felt Draco's hands slip between arse cheeks, his tongue probing at James's hole.

"Oh, fuck," James said, moaning. He bent forward and canted his hips back so Draco could get better access to his arse. Soon a finger slipped inside him and Draco took one of his bollocks into his mouth. 

James thought his knees would give out when Draco pressed a second finger inside him and began to _rub_ that spot that made him see stars. James's cock was nearly dripping with precome and he wanted Draco to suck him or fuck him or just about anything.

Draco kept fingering him but took his length in his hand and stroked him. James sighed in relief. He thrust his cock forward into Draco's fist before pushing back onto his fingers.

"Look at yourself," Draco said. He was standing again now, more behind James than not but James could see him in the mirror. "Look what I do to you."

James took in his own flushed face, his dark, tight nipples, the veins standing out along his arms and neck. And there was Draco, still fully dressed, with hardly a hair out of place. 

James thought he might come. 

"Go on." Draco pressed a kiss to James's shoulder even as he slid a third finger inside him. "Fuck yourself on my fingers."

Groaning low in his throat, James let his body take over, the relentless push and pull driving him faster, harder till he was fucking Draco's fist and felt like he could take Draco's fist if only it would make him come. 

"Christ," James ground out, his body straining as his bollocks drew up, come hitting the sink and floor, his knees buckling. "Fuck, Draco, fuck!" 

Draco kept stroking him, milking every drop until James though he'd die his cock was so over stimulated. Slowly he slid his fingers from James's arse and casually washed his hands and face as James stood there panting, naked, and spent.

Draco untied James's wrists and put the tie back on again as if he'd been interrupted by a Floo call not bringing James off. 

"You don't want me to take care of that?" James gestured toward the placket of Draco's trousers.

Checking his reflection one more time in the mirror, Draco kissed James briefly but intensely. "It'll give me something to look forward to later." Another kiss and then he strode from the room.

James practically collapsed as he sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Fuck," he said, barely above a whisper, still recovering from his orgasm, and then turned the water back on. He definitely needed another shower.


	2. After Midnight

"Ride me," Draco breathed. James groaned then straddled Draco's lap.

Draco gripped the base of his cock, holding his breath as James sat down slowly, taking in every inch of Draco. 

James lifted himself up, cock bobbing in front of him as he started bouncing on Draco's lap. 

Draco ran his hands up James's strong thighs which flexed and relaxed as he moved. James's skin glistened in the weak moonlight that filtered into the bedroom through the sheer drapery.

James seemed to be made of marble or porcelain but the warmth of his skin, the heat of his arse let Draco know he was very real.

Draco reached up and tweaked one of his nipples then let his fingers linger in the coarse hair under his navel, not touching where he knew James was dying for friction. 

James was panting with exertion but Draco knew he had the stamina to keep riding until Draco said the word. 

He thrust up and gripped James's hips, encouraging James to ride him harder which James did, his cock and balls slapping Draco's abdomen every time he sank down.

Feeling his balls tighten, Draco moaned, his fingers digging into James's skin as his back arched and his cock pulsed inside James's arse. 

Draco exhaled, catching his breath, his cock slipping free wetly.

"Get up here," he said and James moved up his body until his knees were to either side of Draco's chest, his cock inches from Draco's mouth. "Fuck my face."

James braced one hand on the headboard and used the other to guide his cock to Draco's mouth. The head was already wet with precome and Draco licked around the foreskin before sucking the length into his mouth.

James moved one hand behind his head, pushing him forward until Draco felt his balls against his chin. 

He looked up at James and nodded, James seemed to shudder then started fucking Draco's face with all his strength, his hips snapping forward in quick succession. 

"Fuck," James gasped, the first drops of come spurting into Draco's mouth. He swallowed greedily, sucking every drop from James and then licking him until he scooted back.

Draco reached for James's head and pulled him down into a kiss, James stretching his body flat, lying half on top of Draco. Draco traced the curve of James's arse with one hand while the other tangled in his hair.

James shifted again to take Draco's nipple between his teeth, worrying it gently, and Draco's cock gave a hopeful twitch. 

The night was still young. Just like James.


End file.
